


Our Cave Of Miracles

by HikariNoHimeWriter



Series: TsukaSen Month Week 1 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, First Date, Happy birthday Senku!, M/M, No beta we die like humans, TKSTsukasaSenkuuMonthJan2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TsukaSen — First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: Everything has a first time—dates and birthdays celebrations are not an exception.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: TsukaSen Month Week 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: TsukasaSenkuuMonth - January 2020





	Our Cave Of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my other fic, [One Small Step](https://discord.gg/wxmpcfdGP3)  
> This is for the second prompt of week 1: first date. Hope y'all like it!

“Will you go on a date with me?” The question slips before Tsukasa can even think about it. He bites his lip, mentally hugging himself for the obvious rejection that’s bound to come.

Everyone knows Senku is more than busy with restoring humanity to its past glory. He barely had time to spare for Tsukasa since he woke up and confessed in the cave, too occupied helping the people from the Treasure Island adjust to the life in the continent. He’s aware that it’s too selfish of him to demand more as his heart wants to.

So Tsukasa kept silent, helping wherever he was needed, spending most of his time getting to know his little sister again—and gods, how much Mirai grew up in that one year. She and the melon girl made for a great team with their food stand, gaining money to exchange for nice clothes. As if Yuzuriha wouldn’t give them if they so much as asked.

Today is one of those rare days Senku found free time to just lazy around his little hut at the Ishigami Village. Tsukasa is lying on a recently acquired and way too comfortable matress. Of course, they still need a proper bed, but this is already so much better and practical than lying on a pile of leaves and messily arranged fabrics. Senku is sitting on the edge of the matress, trying to brush his damped hair into submission.

Senku looks at him with a mix of surprise and disbelief in his crimson eyes. His mouth opens and closes a few times, averting his gaze as he scratches the back of his neck in obvious discomfort. Tsukasa lowers his gaze, biting his lip for a moment. He sighs.

“You don’t—”

“I’ll go—”

They pause, looking at each other for a moment too long. Tsukasa blinks, a soft, almost pathetic _oh_ escaping his lips. Senku is the first to break the silence. It’s nothing but a soft, amused chuckle that lights up his entire face. Tsukasa would kill to protect that smile.

“So,” Senku’s hands find home on Tsukasa’s shoulders as crimson eyes look at him with barely concealed affection. “You have something in mind?”

Tsukasa does. He spent too many hours hunting anywhere he could reach, and he found many places he’s dying to show Senku, one of which he’s more than sure Senku was yet to find. He only hums in answer, arms wrapping around Senku’s hips and bringing him closer.

The scientist arched an eyebrow. “What is it?” He looks more curious than smug now. Tsukasa can’t help but relish in the change. “Really? Not telling me?”

Tsukasa shakes his head. “Aren’t you who says science requires patience?” He huffs a quiet laugh as Senku’s lips are pressed into a pout. Tsukasa kisses his forehead, his cheek, his nose. “Well, so does relationships _and_ dates.”

“You’re the worse,” Senku grumbles out. Water drips from the tips of his hair onto Tsukasa’s chest. Senku watches as a drop trails down to the hem of Tsukasa’s loose robes.

“I know,” he whispers back, letting his fingers brush against Senku’s sides. Senku squeals, far too sensitive for his own liking. Tsukasa brings Senku closer. “That’s why you love me.”

Senku huffs. He doesn’t say anything, knowing fully well Tsukasa is right. Instead, he leans in to press his lips against Tsukasa’s. The kiss is soft and gentle, but at the same time intense enough Tsukasa can’t help but melt into it. Even after weeks of doing this, stealing kisses whenever there was no one looking, Tsukasa still feels his heart beat faster and louder. He shivers. There’s a burning desire growing in his chest, _to kiss and touch and love._

They break the kiss, panting, eyes darker with lust. Senku breathes in deeply, fingers tightening on Tsukasa’s shoulder. “I give you ten days to prepare,” he says, and Tsukasa shivers at the commanding tone, “you better make it perfect them, emperor.”

“As you wish, my empress.”

* * *

* * *

“So?” Senku’s voice sounds exhasperated. His breath comes out in ragged pants and sweat trails down his face. Tsukasa watches his own breath dissipate into the air. The whole forest is covered in snow.

Tsukasa can’t really believe he’s alive to see another year begin. He still remembers how warm Senku’s hand felt against his as they set the tree alight, how beautiful the morning sun looked on that first morning of the year. And now...

Tsukasa smiles. “We’re almost there.”

Senku nods. “It better be worth it.”

“It will,” Tsukasa reassures him. “Do you want me to carry you?”

He doesn’t say he’s actually worried for Senku. The walk took most of the day and they are still almost an hour away. The sun is setting rapidly and Tsukasa can’t help but think of the too many slippery rocks and hidden holes on the ground that could easily hurt his little lover.

But Senku _knows_ him. He can see the truth in Tsukasa’s eyes better than anyone else in the world. “Sure. Don’t wanna walk anymore.”

Tsukasa relaxes at Senku’s words. He steps closer to the scientist, taking him off the ground in one swift month. Senku forces himself to not scream. Tsukasa’s hands find home under the back of his knees and over his mid-back.

They walk way faster from then on. Tsukasa can’t stop the satisfied smirk as he finds the cave he was looking for. The entrance is hidden behind two large rocks, making it necessary a closer look to realize what it really is. He puts Senku on the ground, taking a long, thin piece of clothing from his cloat.

“Excuse me,” he whispers, tying it securely over Senku’s eyes. Tsukasa grabs the lantern they brought with them, his other hand taking a firm hold on his hand.

Tsukasa gently guides him through the enormous natural corridors that lead them further underground. He can hear Senku’s breath stuttering as his hands feel the rocks around them, realizing they really stumbled upon a treasure mine. “This will be our cave of miracles, Senku,” he says, and if he sounds like a dreamer, well, Tsukasa really doesn’t mind.

“Just ours?” Comes Senku’s reply only a second later. Tsukasa squeezes his lover’s hand. Tsukasa can already see a faint glow in the distance. His heart beats faster. He can feels the anxiety he felt all those days before slowly coming back. They enter into what looks like nature’s intake of a dancing hall. Tsukasa can almost hear Senku’s mind working, trying to discover what are the plants brushing against his legs, what kind of flower would have such a sweet scent.

Tsukasa turns off the lantern. “Are you ready?”

Senku nods. “As I’ve always been.”

The blindfold comes off, falling to the ground. Senku gasps as his eyes fully take in the place they are in. It’s an underground garden. The whole place is covered with small, beautiful flowers that remind Tsukasa of the orchids he often left in Mirai’s hospital bedroom. But they’re way prettier and the most surprising of all is the soft green glow coming from the petals.

Senku takes on the flowers in his hands, watching it closely with wonder in his eyes. “This... Looks like a descendant of underground orchids and four-o’clocks.” He breathes in, “It’s beautiful.”

Tsukasa takes the flower from Senku’s fingers, placing it on his gravity-defying hair instead. The scientist huffs, indulging Tsukasa in a soft kiss. “Is this good enough for a first date?”

Senku nods, hiding his face on his chest. “Perfect. One of the best gifts someone gave me?”

Tsukasa fakes a pout. “Oh? And who gave you the best then?”

Senku hesitates for a moment too long. “My father,” he whispers, “he gave me love when no one else did.” He looks at Tsukasa, a smirk appearing on his face. “So? Are you gonna do better than him, Tsukasa?”

He will. But for now, the only thing Tsukasa will do is _Senku_.

“Happy birthday, Senku.”

_And, oh, this is perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us in our [Dr. Stone shipping Discord server](https://discord.gg/SU54exh) ♥  
> Kissus ♥


End file.
